


Lux ex tenebris

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar is Nick Scratch's dad, Lucifer being a dad, Lucifer tries to be a good dad, Nicholas Scratch has feelings too, Nick Scratch has another name, Prequel, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: The baby seemed almost unnaturally quiet. He relaxed the minute Lucifer had nestled him to his chest, like he felt safe. How could a child feel safe with the Devil? Little brown eyes stared up at him trustingly.Or: It's the prequel to "Fiat lux" where Lucifer spends Nick's birthdays with him.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again. Somehow this crossover won't get out of my head, so enjoy Lucifer being a dad. The implied rape/non-con is only in the first chapter, and there isn't much detail.

Lucifer held the bundle of blankets with more care than he’d ever held anything. The child inside was six months old with a shock of black hair poking out. Lucifer carried him outside, away from the former temple. Mazikeen was still cleaning up inside, but she wouldn't take long. Lucifer brushed a finger down the child's face, and the boy reached a chubby hand out to grab his finger. 

“My son,” Lucifer said, mystified. He couldn’t remember feeling like this ever before, not in the Silver City and not in Hell. Everything about the baby was perfect. His trance broke when a certain demon appeared at his side. “Did you take care of them, Maze?”

“All of them. Especially the priest.” 

From the moment he heard rumors of a child of Satan on Earth, he’d dismissed them. It wasn't possible. Anyway, he remembered everyone he’d been with, and he had never been to Oakville, Michigan. The rumors grew more sinister, mentioning a drugged orgy, a murdered mother, and a child being raised to do unspeakable things. It wouldn't hurt to check out the place, would it? When he entered the building, memories flooded back. Being lured in while far more intoxicated than his celestial constitution should have allowed. The woman crying. He vomited when it hit him, then immediately turned to rage. He was ready to destroy everyone in the building until he noticed the little cot in the middle of the room. A quick flash of his face, and his questions were answered. Every fear was confirmed. There was only one thing to do at that point, so he picked up the squirming baby and let Maze handle the destruction part. 

“I found some folders. Information on the…mother,” she said. Knowing what happened to Lucifer actually sickened her, and she was the top torturer in Hell. “She had no family.”

“He’s not staying here, and I’m not abandoning him,” Lucifer said, finger still entrapped by the baby's hand. 

“I never thought you should. But what are you going to do? Take him back to Hell?”

“Never. He will never step foot there as long as I’m alive,” Lucifer said fiercely. “I have an old friend. He’s the High Priest of the Church of Night.”

“Witches? You’re going to leave the baby with more after what these did to him?” The disgust was clear in her voice. 

“He is half-witch, no? I remember…she was. Anyway, Edward is different. He is taking care of the more unsavory elements of their church. And where else would he be more protected on Earth than with those that worship me?”

The baby seemed almost unnaturally quiet. He relaxed the minute Lucifer had nestled him to his chest, like he felt safe. How could a child feel safe with the Devil? Little brown eyes stared up at him trustingly. Lucifer had helped with his younger siblings, but this was different. This was his son, and the child was half-human. He was out of his element, but some things were coming instinctively.

“Fine, where is this Edward?” Maze asked. “How are we getting there?”

“Greendale, New York. I could fly him, but I would have to leave you here,” Lucifer said, not happy with the plan. 

“I could follow, but I don't know where to go,” she answered. Maze could see that Lucifer wanted time with the child, anyway.

“I think, this once, we might not stick to the fastest mode of travel.” Lucifer looked around, noticing a black SUV that belonged to one of the “church” members. “Perhaps we should embrace humanity for a bit.”

They mapped out the route, decided to stop for the night after a they got out of the forsaken state because the child would surely need to eat. They had no supplies and no experience dealing with small humans. For now, Maze drove while Lucifer continued holding the babe. His arms were surely safer than some plastic contraption humans had in the back. And how could he put down the child when it finally went to sleep? 

Somewhere in Canada, they stopped and got a hotel room. Crossing the border had been almost too easy with their abilities. It was well past sunset, and the child surely hadn't eaten in hours. Maze went to a store, bringing back diapers, formula, and clothes. She didn't bother mentioning that she had asked for help. The things she would do for her lord. Lucifer was concerned that the babe still hadn't made a noise other than when he tried to remove his finger from its grip. The baby’s face screwed up and he began huffing, likely preparing to scream. Lucifer thought this might be the best comfort he could give his son at the moment, so he settled for losing the use of that hand. 

Eventually, though, practicality won out. The child had made a complete mess in his diaper, which warranted an outfit change. Lucifer had to undress him and clean him, and he needed his hands for that. He laid the child on the bed, and it was only a second before the howling started. Maze had jumped up, thinking he was hurt. Lucifer winced, trying to hurry. He buttoned the new outfit and picked the boy up again, and immediately he settled. 

“How are you doing that?” Maze asked. “Let me try.”

Lucifer handed the child over, trying to figure it out himself. As soon as his arms were removed though, the baby started wailing. 

“Take it back!” Maze said, thrusting it at him. Lucifer rolled his eyes, taking the child and cuddling him to his chest. The baby was hiccuping, but had started to settle down. 

“Are you doing some weird angel thing?” she asked. Lucifer had never been soft with anyone before. Why did this small human like him?

“No, I have no idea why he’s doing that,” Lucifer said. He didn't mention that he was incredibly proud that his son seemed to instinctively know him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it seemed to be right. “Did you find a name in any of the papers?”

“Nothing. They, ah, went into a lot of detail about other things. But it seemed like after he was born, he was just left there. They had shifts and schedule for feeding and stuff.”

“They left my son in some…church?” Lucifer said, anger bubbling. He wished he hadn't let Maze deal with them, and that there was more he could do. Oh, at least they were in Hell. He felt that, and the second he was back, he would be taking care of each one.

“Trust me, they didn't enjoy what happened, but they are in for even more when we get back,” Maze promised. If what they did to Lucifer hadn’t sealed that, seeing the child did. No small human deserved to be used the way he was.

“This time I will be taking care of it personally.” Lucifer settled back against the headboard of one of the beds. “We should rest now. Lots of driving tomorrow.”

Lucifer didn't sleep a wink that night. He spent the entire time staring at the bundle in his arms, glad that his vision allowed him to see in the dark. He watched the rise and fall of the baby's chest like it was the creation of the universe. Around three in the morning, the little boy started squirming and making soft whines. Lucifer realized he still hadn't eaten, so he stumbled through preparing the formula with one hand. It wasn't as seamless as he hoped, but he would clean up the spilled powder later. Or leave an extra tip for housekeeping. He had read on the can about warming up the bottle, so he held it and let a bit of his heat seep into it. The baby sucked on the bottle hungrily. When he finished, there was a bit of spit up on Lucifer's suit, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

When the sun was finally up, and the baby had another bottle, they continued the journey. Maze was content to be the driver, between the screaming in the hotel and the mess she noticed on Lucifer's jacket. Why were humans so dirty? And needy? Surely it was a design flaw. 

Five hours, one bottle, and another ruined outfit later, they were in Greendale. Lucifer decided to leave his jacket off because of the spit up. There was an image to maintain, after all. He was still doing everything with only one hand, though, as the baby demanded to stay in his arms. Maze had to admit, the kid had spunk. It seemed that he could already boss the Lord of Hell around with a look. She couldn't wait until he could talk. Lucifer found a phone to call Edward, deciding a warning would be better than dragging a demon and a baby into his school. 

Edward was surprised, to say the least. The Devil, looking mildly disheveled, sat across from him in his office, holding an infant. The demon stood in the corner, scoping out threats. Edward first met Lucifer when he was much younger, a free spirited witch who was only mildly devout. Lucifer never hid who he was, and he was quick to eviscerated the Church of Night teachings. Edward respected the man far more than the revered figure of the church. It was a fairly equal friendship until he met Diane. Lucifer offered a simple solution, proof of a special dispensation that would allow Edward to marry the mortal. He said he’d never deny someone such an innocent desire. Now, he appeared ready to call in that favor. 

“He cannot go to Hell with me, so I need to find someone here to take care of him,” Lucifer explained. “It has to be someone you trust completely. They will know his parentage, but no one else can. After what they did, he won't be safe if others find out.”

Lucifer’s eyes flared red whenever mentioning the group that had previously held the boy. They would get their due, he reminded himself.

“I have someone in mind. She is older and lives alone. I'm sure you want to meet her before agreeing, but she is one of our more moderate members. She's a herbalist,” Edward explained. “And her family left her one of the most protected homes in the area.”

Lucifer nodded, indicating to set up the meeting. He was slightly more focused on the child, who was sitting in his lap, playing with his ring. He was pulling and grabbing at it, and the onyx seemed to start glowing with power every time he touched it. It made the child giggle and repeat the action. Apparently he wasn’t just a half-witch. 

“Might I ask, what is his name?” Edward said. 

“He didn’t…Anwar. Anwar Morningstar,” Lucifer said, realizing it fit perfectly as he said it. His little light. The baby looked up at him and smiled before going back to the ring. 

“Very well. I can take you to Astra’s house tomorrow, once I’ve confirmed with her. Is there anything else I can do?”

“I need to know he’ll be safe here, Edward. He doesn't deserve what he’s already went through. I can't let anything else happen to him,” Lucifer said in a moment of vulnerability. He could put his pride away for this child.

“As long as there is breath in my body, I will protect your son, Lucifer,” Edward promised. Lucifer nodded, leaving the Academy with a scoff at the statue in the middle. Maze found them another hotel, helping Lucifer get the supplies to the room before deciding to go spend some energy elsewhere. Lucifer agreed, happy to have time with the baby alone. His chest hurt every time he thought about leaving. Maze returned late at night to find Lucifer on the bed, with his brilliant white wings folded around the child on his chest. 

She watched the two of them sleeping peacefully for awhile before the child started squirming. Lucifer immediately woke up, noticing it was time for another bottle. He kept his wings out, letting the baby run his hands through the soft downy feathers while getting out the bottle and formula. He noticed Maze watching with a smirk. 

“Just say it, Maze,” he sighed. 

“I just didn't know birds liked being petted,” she said. He rolled his eyes, continuing to prepare the bottle. Once he was settled back in bed, baby happily drinking his bottle, he looked over at her. 

“They made him feel safe. He let me change him without screaming when I let him hold onto them,” Lucifer said. “It's frees up my hand from his little clutches.”

“I have never seen you let anyone touch them,” Maze said. He’d fallen to Hell, complained about ash getting in them, but he never asked anyone to help. In fact, she remembered a demon that was ended for daring to try.

“Well thing are different now, aren't they? You've never seen me change a diaper, either.”

Maze was content to let him think those were equal. She watched Lucifer gently rock the babe, who still held onto the feathers. His little eyes drooped as Lucifer rocked him. She knew, watching Lucifer stare down with a fascinated smile, that it would kill him to leave. 

The next morning, Edward called to let them know where to meet. Lucifer was quiet as they drove to the meeting place. He was forced to put away his wings for the sake of discretion, and the baby whined. Maze pretended she couldn't hear Lucifer singing quietly to soothe him. He needed some dignity.

The woman Edward introduced them to was short with gray hair. She was welcoming, having tea ready when they got there. She smiled and cooed at the baby, but never asked to take him from Lucifer. Perhaps most importantly, she hardly reacted when Edward introduced him. Lucifer was quietly checking the spells around the house, adding a bit of extra protection of his own. 

“I would be happy to help you, Mr. Morningstar. I understand this isn't easy,” Astra said, fixing the shawl around her shoulders. “Of course he would have anything he needs.”

What sealed it for Lucifer was how Anwar didn't cry when she offered to hold him so Lucifer could fix a bottle. His son could be happy here, and Edward would protect him. As much as he knew that, he didn't want to leave. How would he be any different than his father, who neglected them to play with humanity? 

Lucifer gave himself a few days, ostensibly to get things ready. Astra needed baby supplies, and he wanted to make sure things were set up. He had two bank accounts drawn up, one for Astra and one for Anwar. He wanted to make sure everything would be taken care of when he wasn't here. Maze gave him space, letting him bond with the child as much as he could in the few short days. They both knew it was over when Amenadiel showed up. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Luci?” the angel asked. Lucifer was currently on his stomach on the floor, waving a toy just out of Anwar’s reach while the boy tried to grab it.

“I think it is fairly obvious that I am playing with a child,” Lucifer said. He gave the plush snake to the little boy before getting up, placing himself between his brother and son. 

“As if you don't already create enough problems on Earth,” Amenadiel said, shaking his head. “You had to create this.”

Maze growled defensively, moving closer to them. Lucifer let his red eyes shine through. 

“This is my son. And you will not touch him. You will not even mention him,” Lucifer said, a dangerous growl rumbling in his chest. 

“You know you can't stay here. If you really want me to force you back to Hell, I will, but you seem to want to protect the child. He might not survive if we come to blows,” Amenadiel said. It was so quick that Maze didn't even see it, but Lucifer had Amenadiel by the throat. 

“You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Son.” Lucifer's wings burst out, blocking the view of Anwar. Amenadiel chuckled. 

“Someone has gotten touchy. If you want to protect him, you know what you have to do. Be gone by tomorrow.”

In a blink, Amenadiel was gone. Lucifer punched the wall, leaving a hole. He rolled his shoulders, hiding his wings again. When he turned around, Anwar was looking at him and giggling. 

“You know we can take that overgrown peacock,” Maze said. 

“Maybe we can, Maze, but then where will he be? It is better for him to stay here,” Lucifer said, picking up the little boy gingerly. “He can't be caught in the angelic crossfire.”

“Your family is shit,” Maze said, putting her blades away. 

The next morning, they had all of the baby things they acquired packed up. Lucifer left a hefty sum to take care of the hole in the hotel wall. Astra greeted them warmly, showing them the nursery that was ready. Lucifer had everything sent over and set up, but he still felt like something was missing. Astra and Maze left the boys alone to get used to it. Lucifer sat in the rocking chair, clutching Anwar to his chest. The boy was asleep in minutes, and Lucifer knew that meant he needed to leave. One more look in his eyes, and he wouldn't step foot out of the door. He laid the boy down carefully, wishing for another day. A month. He never thought he would have a child, and now here he was completely attached. He realized what the nursery was missing and held out his hand. A tiny, bright ball of gas came together. He might not be here, but a tiny star could watch over Anwar. He made sure the heat dissipated, knowing the child liked to grab things. He put the star on the dresser next to the crib, confident that it would respond to the child. He was light, too, after all. Lucifer made it through the door, thanked Astra with a hug, and to the car before he broke down. He thought Falling was bad, and it was, but nothing could compare to this. He was walking away from his own son. He hadn’t had tears like this in millennia.

“Let’s go take care of that fucked up cult,” Maze said, not sure what else she could offer Lucifer. 


	2. The Devil's Doorway (8 and 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is trying to get into Hell, and Lucifer is terrified.

Lucifer was holding court in his throne room. Mazikeen was seated at his feet, while demons plead their various cases or updated him about torture. Paimon was on the edges of the room when one of his legion whispered in his ear. He could go take care of the situation, but Lucifer looked like he wanted out. Paimon approached the throne, skipping the demons in line. Some grumbled, but they weren't willing to rebuke him. 

“My lord, there is a situation that requires your attention,” Paimon said, bending down on one knee. Lucifer shooed the others out, demanding privacy. 

“Speak your piece,” Lucifer said, flipping his coin back and forth across his fingers. 

“Sire, there is a child trying to gain entry to Hell, we believe. A living child,” Paimon said. 

“How? It's not like they can walk down here,” Maze said. 

“Actually, as you know, there are a few outlets. I believe this one is called the Devil's Doorway. It is a mine that, when followed far enough, brings you to the gates.”

“Where is this one? And what makes you think the child isn't just lost?” Lucifer asked, lounging on his throne. 

“I do not know earth geography well, but I’ve heard it is also called the Greendale Mines. And the child has been…erm, persistent. Despite some of my numbers trying to discourage him from going further,” Paimon said. 

“Wait, you said Greendale?” Lucifer asked, leaning forward. He lost every ounce of the forcibly relaxed posture he had been holding. “Did they say what the boy looked like?”

“I didn't think to ask, my lord. Would you like me to send up a hellhound to chase him out?”

“No! And call all of your demons back. No one touches the child,” Lucifer said, jumping up and pacing.. “I’ll handle it.”

“Sire, surely we can handle-”

“Call them back now,” Lucifer yelled, causing the room around them to shake with his anger. “Mazikeen, you watch things here. I will go alone.”

“As you wish, my lord,” both Mazikeen and Paimon said, bowing their heads. 

Lucifer stormed out of the throne room. He found the right passageway and began walking quickly. He was trying to deny that he knew exactly who was trying to gain entry to Hell. Everyone in that area knew to avoid it. Only a truly stupid, or ridiculously determined, person would try to see the Devil that way. If any of the demons had touched him, there would be Hell to pay. 

He was frustratingly close to the gates still when Lucifer noticed a small light up ahead. He jogged the last bit, seeing a familiar mop of black hair. The little boy jumped when he noticed someone was getting close, and Lucifer promised to rip the demons limb from limb. 

“Anwar,” Lucifer said, crouching down in front of the boy. 

“Dad,” he said, looking guilty. He held his small star in his hand, using it to see where he was going. 

“What are you doing down here?” Lucifer asked, holding him at arm’s length to check him over. “Are you hurt? Did they touch you?”

“I’m fine!” Anwar said, screwing up his face. “Did who touch me?”

“Son, what are you doing?” Lucifer asked, putting one hand on Anwar’s cheek. He’d run through every horrific scenario he could think of since Paimon told him there was a kid here. Anwar didn't meet his eyes, keeping his own gaze firmly on his shoes. 

“I wanted to come see you,” he said. Lucifer let out the breath he was holding. He pulled Anwar to him in a hug. The little arms going around his neck grounded him. 

“You could have been hurt. You could have…” Lucifer couldn't even say the word. “Does Astra know where you are?”

“I told her I was going to Thomas's house,” Anwar said into Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer knew they needed to have a serious talk, but the thought of not having his son in his arms was heartbreaking. He moved them over to the rocky wall of the passageway, putting Anwar on his lap sideways so he could still see his face while he wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“Love, we need to talk. You are my little star, and I love you more than anything. But you know lying is wrong, don't you?” Lucifer asked, deciding to work backwards. 

“I just wanted to come see you, and I knew she would think it was dangerous!” the little boy said, lower lip beginning to tremble. 

“I know you meant well, and you thought you had a good reason. But lying hurts people. It hurts their trust in you. And you could have been hurt, and no one would know where you are.”

“I don't want Astra to hate me,” Anwar said, tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, love, she'll never hate you. Neither will I. But you did something very dangerous. Demons roam this place.”

“I know. They tried to scare me, but Arell was with me.”

“Arell?” Lucifer asked, looking around but finding no one. Anwar held up the little star in his hand. “Oh, you named it.”

“He always protects me. When they would get close, he kind of flew and made them run away.” Lucifer wasn't sure if his son being friends with a tiny star was healthy or not, but considering the child tried to walk to Hell, it seemed to be the least of his worries at the moment. 

“Son, you can't just walk into Hell. You can't go there. You are alive, thank father, and living souls can't go there.”

“I just miss you. I only get to see you for a few days, and I don't get to talk to you. If I proved I could make it to Hell-” Anwar was hiccuping through tears, unable to finish his sentence. 

“You don't have to prove anything to me, ever. I miss you, too. Every second. But that means that the time we do have is extra special, okay? You can never try this again, do you understand? Promise me.”

Anwar nodded, cuddling into Lucifer's chest. His clothes smelled funny, but he was still warm like always. Lucifer knew they needed to leave. Astra would surely start to worry, and he needed to get back to Hell. Holding his son made everything melt away. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you still going to come for my birthday?”

“I will always be there for your birthday, Anwar. Even Father couldn't stop me. I think it's time to get you home,” Lucifer said, kissing his head. He stood up, still holding the boy. Anwar wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, clinging to him. It wouldn't hurt to indulge him, surely. Lucifer carried him through the passageway, out the mine entrance, and across town to Astra’s. The whole way, he narrated a story about how Gwyllgi had scared Maze for a year before letting her pet him. Anwar was giving soft laughs at the beginning, but he felt so comfortable and was tired from walking all that way. He fell asleep before they reached the gate. 

“Lucifer? What are you doing here?” Astra asked, looking up from her gardening. She knew the constraints on the Devil, so she never expected to see him today. “Is Anwar okay?”

“He fell asleep on the way back. Let’s go inside, and I'll explain,” Lucifer said. She removed her gloves and brushed the dirt away as Lucifer took Anwar inside. He knew the way to the boy’s room, putting him safely in his bed and tucking him in. The little star - Arell, he reminded himself - was still clutched in his hand. Lucifer pressed a kiss to his forehead. Astra was standing in the doorway, watching him. 

“I feel like this is a story I’m going to need to sit down for,” she said. Lucifer nodded, letting her lead him to the living room. He started the store when she was resting on the couch, telling her everything from Paimon telling him about the kid to banishing demons to finding him in the passageway. 

“We had a talk. He knows lying is wrong, even if it is for something you think is good. And I made him promise never to try it again,” Lucifer said. 

“Where did he ever get the idea?” Astra asked, shaking her head. “Lucifer, I never would have let him leave if I knew what he planned.”

“I know. I think this arrangement is…difficult for him. I wish I could change it,” Lucifer said. 

“Did I tell you how he learned to tie his shoes? Another child told him that he would never learn it first because boys are dumb and take longer. I found him that night, with every shoe from his closet around him in the floor. He didn't stop until every single one was tied,” Astra said. Lucifer chuckled, able to imagine the sight. “He is a stubborn boy. Independent, and a tad rebellious. He takes after his father, I expect.”

“Well, it would be only too funny for my father that I have a son like me,” Lucifer said. 

“We need something to make life interesting. My point is that Anwar is a good kid, but he is going to do what he thinks is right. No amount of promises will stop him, not because he'll lie, but because he will find a way around it. He is smart. Our job is to make sure he understands the consequences so he stays safe.”

“Maybe I can stay for a bit longer, just so we can all talk,” Lucifer said. His mind added,  _ And so Anwar doesn't wake up to me gone. _


	3. Stargazing (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his son's ninth birthday, and Lucifer learns that their situation isn't only difficult for him.

A little boy with black hair waited patiently by the window. He knew he should be focused on the nice dinner Astra gave him, but it was his birthday, and that meant He was coming today. He never missed a birthday in the nine years the boy had been alive, and today wouldn't be the first. 

Astra kept trying to get him away from the window, insisting he come open presents or at least eat the cake. The little boy refused, saying it was time for Him to be there. No matter how much she huffed, he wouldn't budge. It was right at sunset when he saw a tall man in a black suit striding toward the house. He jumped up to open the door when the man arrived. 

“Dad!” he screamed, throwing his arms around the man's waist. The tall man chuckled, patting his head. 

“I’ve missed you, too, Anwar. We can leave as soon as I have a word with Astra,” he said. “Go get your coat, son.”

He nearly tripped running to his room for the coat. When he came back, the adults were talking about something serious. More grown-up stuff he wasn't allowed to know. It didn't matter as he latched onto one of his dad’s legs, only catching bits like “High Priest” and “Academy”. It was his birthday, and he was ready to celebrate with his dad. 

Lucifer chuckled, rubbing Anwar’s back while he finished the conversation with one of the only people he still trusted in the Church of Night. He wanted to make sure his son was still protected, even with the upheaval. A lot of rules and practices were changing, and Anwar didn't need to be caught up in it. Maybe mortals would have been a safer way to go, but the boy was sure to have abilities they couldn't handle. Regardless, he trusted Astra to take care of Anwar like he was her own, and she had. Lucifer promised to be back at a suitable bedtime before taking the boy’s hand. 

“Let’s go, Anwar. I have something to show you before it gets too late,” he said, smiling down at the child. 

“Where's Mazikeen?” Anwar asked when they started walking. It had snowed recently, and there was grimy slush all over the ground. He kicked a bit of snow with his boot as they went down the path. 

“She is already at the spot we are going. Have you played in the snow lately?” Lucifer asked. Anwar nodded, showing his dad how to make the perfect snowball, which ended up in Lucifer’s hair. After a round of laughter, including a bit of snow dumped on Anwar’s head, they got back to their conversation.

“Where are we going, dad? It's not Church, is it? We had to go to the Black Mass yesterday, and it was boring. They say all this stuff like they know you, but you would never say it!” Anwar said, frowning. He seemed to have forgotten his first question. “And there is always a smelly goat.”

“Yes, well some people are idiots, son. And you’re special because you get to know the truth, right? You know if they ever tell you to do something you don't agree with, you say no, right?”

“I know, Dad. I want to be just like you when I get older. I’ll have a bunch of demons and can make stupid people like Father Blackwood run away.”

“It's not worth wasting demons on him, is it?” Lucifer asked with a smile. Surely his son would have all the demons he wanted to command if necessary. Some of them did know of their little Prince of Hell, but only a trusted few like Mazikeen and Paimon. And the hellhounds, of course. If Anwar ran into some friendly mastiff fairly regularly, well who was Lucifer to judge? 

“Did you see his fingernails? They are creepy!”

Being with Anwar was refreshing for Lucifer. Not even an hour ago, he was full of ash and brimstone. Now he was having a conversation about stinky animals and creepy old men. The boy never failed to cheer him up. He was a little clingy, but apparently that was normal for small humans. Lucifer supposed it was even more expected for a child that only got to see him once a year. They finally reached a rocky outcrop overlooking the river, where Maze had blankets set up on the ground along with a basket. Lucifer lit a fire with a wave of his hand. At least it was good for something still, he thought. 

“Are we going to have a picnic, Dad?” Anwar asked excitedly. 

“Just desert. Someone told me you wouldn't even eat cake tonight,” Lucifer said, helping him onto the blanket and making sure he was bundled up. The soft glow of the fire banished some of the chill of the air, but Lucifer wasn't taking any chances. 

“It’s no good without you,” Anwar said. 

“I'll just have to be earlier next year, yeah?” Anwar tucked himself into Lucifer's side as much as possible. Lucifer gave him a fairly big slice of the devil's food cake. Coincidentally both of them thought the ironically named desert was the best cake in the world. “What is your birthday wish this year, Anwar?”

There was no hint of his powers in the question. He hardly needed it, though. Children were largely open books, and his son was all too happy to talk to his father. 

“I want a piano so I can learn to play like you!” Anwar said excitedly. 

“Oh, you want to learn piano?” Lucifer asked, smiling down at him. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow, okay? Anything else? New toys?”

“No, I just want to…” Anwar wasn’t sure if he could or should say what he really wanted.

“What, son? Don't be ashamed,” Lucifer encouraged.

“I just want to spend some time with you,” the little boy said quietly. 

“Then that is exactly what we will do,” Lucifer said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. It should have been obvious enough from his son trying to go to Hell. “Now, there is a reason we came out here. I wanted to show you something.”

Lucifer spent the rest of the night pointing out the stars and constellations to Anwar. The little boy was so excited when Lucifer told him that he made them. They lay back on the blankets, Anwar curled up under Lucifer's arm. This was the most serene Lucifer felt in eons.


	4. I'm Nick Now (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anwar gets a new name.

Nick seated himself at the piano, firmly not looking at the window. He was eleven now. He didn't wait on bated breath to see his father. As long as he told himself that, it would be true, he hoped. He went through as many songs as he could think of, a surprising number of which involved the man he was trying not to think about. Because maybe this is the year he doesn't show up, especially after he was dragged away by Amenadiel last year. But Nick wasn't thinking of that. Nope. 

“If you hit those keys any harder, it’s going to break,” said a familiar voice. Nick may have been schooling himself in not anxiously waiting, but when the man in question was in the room, all his resolve broke. 

“Dad! You’re here!” Nick said, jumping up for a hug before he could be ashamed. His father patted his head and ran a soothing hand over his back. 

“Of course. It’s your birthday, Anwar,” Lucifer said. The boy scrunched his nose. 

“I don't like that name. I’m Nick now,” he said, stepping back to see if there was any anger in his father's face. Nick was a little worried when Lucifer's brows knit together, but after a minute he smiled. 

“Son, it would be hypocritical of me to call you by something you don't want to be called. In fact, I kind of invented that. But is there a reason you want to go by Nick?” Lucifer asked, trying to soothe the worry by brushing his son’s hair back. 

“I heard someone call you that, and I want to be named after you,” the boy said so quietly that Lucifer wouldn't have heard without his abilities. Lucifer had basically done the opposite, tried to avoid his father by changing his name, but he couldn’t fault the child. He’d probably be over it in a year or two. After all, who wanted to be named after the Devil?

“Well, I think you can choose whatever you want,” Lucifer said, trying to sound supportive. If he wanted to be the opposite of his own father, this was probably the first step. “Now let's not keep Mazikeen waiting. I believe we have a birthday surprise to get to.”

If the boy was a little more clingy today, no one mentioned it. They headed to Rochester, and Lucifer asked Nick about about what he’d been doing. He told Lucifer about the lessons Astra had been teaching him lately, including the new herbal potions he was learning. He even offered to show them some conjuring, but Lucifer insisted that the car wasn’t the best place - despite Maze’s encouragement. Lucifer was quiet about what they were doing today, though he was hoping it would be good enough. Things changed so quickly with his son, especially when he only gets to see him once a year. It was so easy for interests to change with humans. They pulled up outside the planetarium, and Lucifer let out a breath when he saw Nick’s face light up. 

“Are we going to watch the star show, Dad?” Nick asked. He had enough contact with mortals to know about the place, and his father knew that he loved everything about space, especially the stars. Of course, it might have something to do with knowing they were his father’s handiwork or that he grew up with a tiny one as a nightlight. 

“We’re going to do whatever you want, Nicholas. It’s your birthday,” Lucifer said. Maze decided being surrounded by humans wasn’t her idea of fun, so she promised to stay outside in case they needed her. Lucifer wasn’t going to complain about more alone time with his son. 

There was a science museum attached to the Planetarium, but the boys only had eyes for one place. Nick was practically bouncing as Lucifer bought tickets. The star projection couldn’t compare with the real thing, up close or even out in a clear space. Of course, they didn’t have to sit out in the cold December night to see them. Admittedly, it was a bit prideful to lay there listening to a human extoll on the miracle of the stars, but Lucifer never said he was humble. Most importantly, Nick was staring with wonder as they pointed out constellations and movements.

“I think yours are still the best,” Nick said when it was over. Lucifer blinked away the mistiness in his eyes, which was definitely from the crowd and not his emotions. Humans were disgusting and there were too many of them around, excluding his own son, of course. He definitely wasn’t cherishing the look on the child’s face. When they left, they went to a classic diner for lunch. Nick could almost believe things were normal, at least on his birthday. Just like today, he was a son whose father took him to museums and out for lunch. Nick spent the drive back contently listening to Lucifer tell stories about Galileo and how house arrest wasn’t the punishment people pretended. It was starting to get dark when they got back, and Nick insisted on playing some of the new songs he learned on the piano. Even Maze seemed proud of him.

Astra made everyone dinner while Nick decided to show off his new conjuring skills. He had his eyes closed, carefully chanting the words he’d practiced, when Gwyllgi appeared in front of him. Summoning a hellhound might not have been the most difficult thing for the son of Satan, but it was a solid start. Lucifer smiled with pride as Nick leaned down, letting the dog lick his face. The dog was up to Nick’s shoulders even when he was standing. Gwyllgi had always liked Nick, ever since Lucifer first called him on Nick’s first birthday. It helped to have a little extra protection when he was worried about Amenadiel at the time. Little Nick, or rather Anwar then, had latched onto the dog from the moment he saw him. It apparently hadn’t changed with age. Lucifer praised Nick’s work, giving him some time to play with the dog. 

Lucifer chatted with Astra as she prepared dinner, leaving Nick with Maze and Gwyllgi. Astra truly was a gem, and he was glad Edward introduced them. She informed him of how Nick had caused a bit of a stir with the neighborhood kids when they were playing baseball. He had a bit more raw power than others, and he didn’t realize he was using it on the ball. Even kids knew something was strange when the ball diverted course to land right in his glove, though. She had pictures for him, showing Nick playing, reading, and at the piano. It wasn’t the same as being there, but he appreciated that she thought of him. 

Lucifer sent Gwyllgi back to Hell before dinner. Nick looked like he was already planning on the next time he would conjure him. Lucifer would definitely have to address that, but later. For now, they enjoyed chatting. After a desert of devil’s food cake, they settled into the sitting room. Lucifer was watching the time, knowing they couldn’t leave until after ten. He had already informed Astra of his plan, and she assured him that Nick would love it. He gave Nick his presents, a guitar because Astra mentioned that he’d wanted to learn and a telescope so that Nick could continue exploring space. Nick immediately started unpacking things to look at the features. Lucifer had one more bag that wasn’t as much a present as gear for the last one. As it approached ten, he helped Nick pack everything away and told him to go put on the clothes he brought in the bag. Nick looked curiously, but he went to change. 

“He’s going to love it,” Astra said again. Lucifer smiled at her. When Nick came out, he was bundled up in new thermal gear with a confused look on his face. 

“Dad, where are we going?” Nick asked.

“Canada,” Lucifer answered. His reply did nothing to clarify what was going on, but Lucifer was ready to leave. They went outside, and Nick headed for the car. “We’re not driving, son. Come here, and close your eyes.”

Lucifer picked Nick up, and the boy heard a whoosh. He felt air hitting his face, but less than a minute later, he was being put down. Nick opened his eyes to see snow covering everything. It was definitely colder than where they just were, and he didn’t fully understand what was happening. He looked up, noticing the stars were on brilliant display. Maybe that was why they were here? Suddenly, a green light appeared in the sky. They looked like curtains flapping in the wind, lighting up everything around them.

“Dad, it’s amazing. What is that?” Nick asked.

“Aurora Borealis. The Northern Lights. It takes some very special conditions for them to show up, and you have to be pretty far north. Luckily it worked out that they showed up tonight,” Lucifer said, winking. The sun took a little nudge to make it a sure thing, but it was no trouble. Seeing Nick’s eyes light up when he watched the lights dance made it worth it.


	5. The Dark Baptism (16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nick's Dark Baptism, and he is a little frustrated.

Nick had to do something with his hands, so he was strumming his guitar to some tune. He wanted anything to distract himself from tonight. How did his birthday turn into this? His melancholy was interrupted by a whoosh of wings that resulted in his father standing in front of him in his bedroom. 

“Are we not having our annual dinner?” Lucifer asked, straightening his cuffs. Nick was staring down at the guitar like it held all the answers. 

“I...can’t. Not tonight,” Nick said. 

“You don't want to?”

“No, I  _ can’t _ . It's witch tradition. I have my Dark Baptism tonight. I can't eat before it. And I know we normally go out, but I can't. I have to get ready. You probably want to just go do something with Maze.”

Granted, Lucifer didn't actually have a lot of time with his son. There were only a few times he stayed longer than a few days, but he didn't think he’d ever seen the boy this upset. He folded his wings away before moving to sit next to Nick on the bed.

“I know a thing or two about tradition. And I do believe signing that book is a promise to me, of all people. If you don't want to do it, you shouldn't,” Lucifer said. Surely that was the reason his son was upset. Maybe he should just take out this whole church, once and for all.

“I have to,” Nick said, putting down his guitar. “If I don't, I can't go to the Academy. I'll lose my powers.”

“You can go to school somewhere else. And I think, if the Devil has anything to do with it, nothing is happening to your powers.” Somehow Lucifer looked like he was holding court in Nick’s bedroom. He was almost glowing with power like the king he was. Of course his father could ensure he kept his powers. 

“No, I want to. It…I’m not scared. If anything, it’s easier for me than anyone else. It's you. I'm not scared of you. And I want to learn more about my powers. I just wish it wasn't tonight.”

Nick was picking at a non-existent loose thread on his blanket. He really just wanted to spend a few days with his dad. There wasn't some secret angst about his heritage as a witch or his future at the Academy. He has such limited time every year that wasting it on a ceremony seemed ridiculous. Aboveall, admitting it was showing that he was weak, again.

“Nicholas, did you think I was just going to leave you? Not celebrate your birthday at all? You are my son. I’m going to be here, just like every year, for whatever you want,” Lucifer said. 

“Will you come?” Nick asked hesitantly.

“I will do whatever you desire, son. I would hope you would know that by now.”

“Even with a bunch of witches praising you? I know you hate that.”

“This is an important moment for you. I wouldn't miss it for anything. Even if there's another ridiculous goat sacrifice.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. Nick smiled. “Now, we may not be having our dinner tonight, but we definitely will tomorrow. So what shall we do until tonight? Oh, and I need to give you your presents!”

Lucifer reached into his impossibly large coat pockets, pulling out three wrapped gifts. Nick went for the thin one first, finding a folio of sheet music for the piano inside. He noticed the name scribbled in the corner and looked at his father in shock. 

“Are these really from Sergei Rachmaninoff? I haven't even heard of this one!” Nick said. 

“Well, he had to pay up to his favor somehow. A specially commissioned piece did well enough, especially since he played it for me himself,” Lucifer said with a grin. “But now I want you to have it. I can remember them all, anyway.”

“Dad, this is amazing. You really don't have to do stuff like this. Being with you is enough.”

“Yes, yes. Enough of this humble nonsense. It's unbecoming.”

The next box was a smaller one. It contained a new phone, and Nick noticed from the model that it was a still unreleased one. He didn't need to know how Lucifer got it. The larger, heavy present was last. Inside the wrapping was a leather-bound book with aged pages. He opened the cover and chuckled.  _ King Lear _ , first printing. There was a note scribbled on the page. “ _ L, Thanks for the inspiration. Love, Will _ ” 

“That's from…you knew Shakespeare?” Nick asked, running his hand over the page. 

“Oh yes, fantastic sh…mind. He did like to hear stories and use them in his works, though. Dear old dad was a bit of an inspiration for that one, I’m afraid,” Lucifer said. 

“Wow. Thank you, Dad. These mean a lot, but it means more that you'll be there tonight.”

Lucifer and Mazikeen were standing in the trees, just outside the clearing in Greendale Wood. Nick had dressed in a black button down and black slacks, looking every bit Lucifer's son. It was a step up from the t-shirt and jeans he was in earlier. 

“That old geezer is supposed to be your top emissary on Earth?” Maze asked, nodding toward Father Blackwood. 

“He is certainly not Edward,” Lucifer said. “Honestly, shouldn't my sycophants care more about personal hygiene? Do they know me at all?”

“Guess they missed the memo,” Maze said. “He has a nice collar.”

Lucifer stifled a laugh, focusing on Nick standing before an altar. A small part of him hated what was happening. His son promising allegiance to him felt too much like what he did for his father. Nick was insistent, though, and the Church of Night had protected him so far. Lucifer had to trust in these humans, witches though they may be, to keep Nick safe. Most of all, he had to let his son make his own decisions. If he took that away, he’d be just as bad.

The stuffy priest asked Nick if he pledged loyalty to “the Dark Lord”, which had to be one of Lucifer's least favorite names. That terrible Harry Potter series had ruined the name for at least the next 50 years. Nick drew a knife across his palm, dripping blood onto the page of the book before signing with the bone quill. The coven chanted “Hail Satan” in rounds for a few minutes. Lucifer rolled his eyes again, but kept his focus on Nick. His son was smiling, glancing into the dark woods while hoping to see his father. Lucifer would show him how proud he was later. The slaughtered goat rested next to the fire, and Nick was staying as far away as he could. A great horned owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Lucifer did feel slightly better now that his son had a familiar, something that would be there all the time when he couldn't. It stopped the urge to leave a hellhound on Earth. Or it reduced it, at the very least. Surely a goblin couldn’t beat Gwyllgi.

Nick begged out of the celebration as early as he could. Astra gave him a smile and nod, telling him to enjoy the night. He started walking back on the path, knowing Lucifer and Mazikeen would catch up. Persephone, the owl on his shoulder, gave a soft coo, and Nick felt an arm going around his shoulders. 

“Little Nicky is growing up,” Maze said, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Does it feel any different?” Lucifer asked, curious about the ceremony. 

“I don't know how to explain it. It’s like things are more concentrated? Like before, I felt power, but it was barely there. Now it is like I can feel a humming, like there is light trying to burst out,” Nick said. 

“That might be less the witch side and more the devil side of you,” Lucifer explained, wincing. “It should…calm down soon.”

“I bet our little light bringer could make them think it's sunrise out here if he wanted,” Maze said. 

“I’m not in the mood for miracles today,” Lucifer said. “Now, I think Nicholas needs to get some sleep. We are going on an adventure later.”

Nick knew Lucifer didn't need to sleep much, but the knocking on his bedroom door at 6 AM was a little much, even for the Devil. 

“Come on, Nicholas, get dressed. We have places to go!” Lucifer said cheerily. Persephone gave a disgruntled chirp, and Nick had to agree. 

“And we have to leave now?” Nick asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose you could waste more of your day sleeping, but you’re already awake!”

Nick resisted slamming the door in his face, promising to be ready in ten minutes. He knew his father wasn’t human, but this was one of those rare occasions where he got the full brunt of his cluelessness. Exactly nine minutes later, he came out in a black coat, maroon shirt, and black jeans. He hadn't gelled back his hair, so it was a mop of black curls. Lucifer smiled at the sight. Sure, he hid his own under product, but seeing Nick sharing his traits made his heart swell. 

“I hope this is okay. You said it was an adventure, and it is the middle of winter, so I wasn't really sure what to wear,” Nick said. 

“That should be adequate. Let's get to the car before Maze gets too impatient,” Lucifer said. 

Apparently the first stop on their adventure was a diner that Lucifer swore had the best pancakes in New York. Nick was sceptical until he took a bite. He was ruined for all other breakfast food now. Once they had their fill, they headed back to the rented SUV and drove north. It took some prodding, but Lucifer admitted they were headed to Lake Placid. Nick certainly hadn't thought his birthday celebration would involve skiing, but apparently Lucifer thought it would be fun. 

Lucifer was right, of course, though not in the way he expected it. Maze abhorred snow, and it turned out that Lucifer wasn't a natural at everything at first go. Apparently his avoidance of snowy locales had set him up for falls. He couldn't begrudge Nick’s hysterical laughter at the sight of him covered in snow, so he decided to continue failing (as if he had a choice). 

Nick’s stomach hurt from laughing by the time they decided to leave. His Hell family, as he secretly referred to them, definitely wasn't cut out for the snow. He only wished that he brought a camera to document it. The memories would have to do, he thought, relaxing back in the seat as Lucifer sang along with the radio. That's who his father was, cheesy, sentimental, and apparently terrible at winter sports. He was also the Devil, and Nick wished more people could see Lucifer the way he did. He wasn't some manipulative tempter, nor was he a goat-headed source of evil. 

“I think we should change your birthday. It's warmer in July, isn't it?” Maze said. 

“You can't just change birthdays,” Nick said with a laugh. “Besides, I have no intention of repeating that experience.”

“Why not?” Lucifer asked, worried he didn’t like it.

“Because you are probably already on the internet. ‘Dad fails at skiing 47 times in a row’ or something. It's hilarious, but that isn't the kind of fame I want,” Nick teased. 

“Oh, but you'll settle for son of Satan fame?” Lucifer replied. 

“I was thinking of going by Adrian.”

Maze cackled while Lucifer shook his head. Nick had nowhere that he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come flail over Lucifer or CAOS, you can find me on tumblr @khediras.


End file.
